Mummy Game 012
9:00:44 PM Kate: Ancient Egypt, ???. Felix is once again experiencing the life of Ramses, a prince and minor general in ancient Egypt, who had gotten pretty amorous with a captured enemy combatant in a cave. Said enemy is pretty cuddly. 9:01:34 PM Felix: ... well. I don't normally do that with enemy combatants. 9:02:27 PM Kate: Taia: You feel like a man to me, Sese. 9:03:43 PM Kate: Taia: What is it like where you live? Are there temples? 9:04:25 PM Felix: Many. I am not given to religious contemplation myself, but there are many. 9:05:27 PM Kate: Taia: To Set? 9:06:01 PM Felix: Yes. 9:06:50 PM Kate: Taia: And slaves are permitted to go there sometimes? 9:07:20 PM Felix: ((Are they?)) 9:09:36 PM Kate: ((Depends on the owner, but it would certainly be possible, especially if somebody in a high position ensured it.)) 9:10:20 PM Felix: It can be arranged. 9:11:47 PM Kate: Taia: Good. 9:12:27 PM Kate: She stands up, gingerly--her back is still very, very sore--and slips some of her padding back on. Not the top half, to avoid its touching her bruises. 9:17:44 PM Felix: Felix stands as well, getting semi-dressed again. 9:19:27 PM Kate: She uses an old stick and the bloody half of her armor padding to make a torch, and starts walking further into the cave. 9:22:36 PM Felix: Felix listens, wondering if the sandstorm had died down any. 9:23:09 PM Kate: It hasn't, from what you can tell. 9:23:15 PM Kate: Taia pauses. "Are you coming?" 9:23:40 PM Felix: Felix nods. "I am." He gets up and follows her! 9:24:45 PM Kate: Taia: We can't just sit around. Tell me about where we're going. 9:25:31 PM Felix: Felix tells her about the city he comes from! 9:27:16 PM Kate: She listens, and Felix gets a bit more of a feel for what she's normally like--inquisitive, passionate, intelligent, aggressive and analytical. 9:28:51 PM Kate: Felix also gets a bit of a feel for exactly what Ramses saw in her in the first place--possibly thanks to having tried very hard to kill him, she's pretty much incapable of treating him like a god, or, really, with any deference at all. 9:29:22 PM Kate: While there have been other people like that, they have all been soldiers, and as such, they have universally been men. 9:29:28 PM Felix: ((I figured!)) 9:31:14 PM Kate: She's still calling him "Vanquisher," but more in the tone of a nickname than a derisive insult, and exploring the cave actually turns out to be rather interesting. She's careful not to go too far in, but they do discover some interesting cave paintings and graffiti a little ways in, which is about when Felix hears a door slam back in 1922 and wakes up. 9:32:50 PM Felix: Felix sits up in bed! 9:35:44 PM Kate: David is standing in the slammed-open door, staring at two presumably very naked people tied to each other... *very* thoroughly. The Countess is still there, smiling in her sleep, and cuddled into both Felix *and* the blankets. 9:36:05 PM Kate: David: ... what the... no. No, I don't want to know. Besides, who gives a damn? Somebody else has been murdered, damn it. 9:36:10 PM Felix: Have you ever heard of *knocking*? 9:36:22 PM Kate: David: Have you ever heard of pajamas? 9:37:10 PM Felix: Sorry, I thought the closed and locked door would be *enough*. Starting to think you just do this to see her naked. How indecent. 9:38:39 PM Kate: He turns bright red. "Did you hear the part about the bloody *murder*?!" 9:39:15 PM Felix: Of course, I'm just disoriented. Someone just burst into the room. Who was it? 9:40:13 PM Kate: David: I don't know. Why would I know? Nobody tells me anything! 9:40:24 PM Kate: He stomps out, slamming the door behind him, still red-faced. 9:42:26 PM Felix: Felix rubs his eyes. "Yelena?" 9:44:01 PM Kate: She murmurs and snuggles a little closer. 9:45:48 PM Kate: Roll a D10! 9:46:06 PM Felix: ((1! Yikes.)) 9:47:23 PM Kate: She seems happy. 9:48:01 PM Felix: Felix sighs and settles back in bed. 9:49:55 PM Kate: He can hear shouting and some doors slamming in the hallway. 9:50:30 PM Felix: Felix sighs again and tries to untie himself! 9:50:52 PM Kate: It's easily done, though he does run the risk of waking up the Russian. 9:50:55 PM Kate: Roll a D10 again! 9:51:30 PM Felix: ((8!)) 10:01:19 PM | Edited 10:02:47 PM Kate: He manages to avoid waking her up, but it's quite difficult, and that's probably because she's still a bit drugged. 10:02:52 PM Kate: Or she'd be awakened. 10:03:43 PM Felix: He manages to get himself unentangled and dressed! He still leaves her tied to the bed, though! 10:04:28 PM Kate: Indeed. 10:04:38 PM Kate: He finds seemingly everyone in the hotel in a tizzy. 10:05:07 PM Kate: Celestine is smoking like crazy, Ariadne has been awakened and mostly looks confused, and Hilde is talking a mile-a-minute in German trying to find out what's going on. 10:05:28 PM Kate: Pretty much everyone, except David, is still in their pajamas. 10:06:04 PM Felix: Felix goes over to Celestine. "What's going on?" 10:08:00 PM Kate: Celestine: Did she get out? 10:08:24 PM Felix: Not since we got back to the hotel last night, I'm positive. 10:11:44 PM Felix: What happened? Who died? 10:13:15 PM Kate: Celestine: You're *sure*? 10:13:30 PM Kate: Paul rubs his forehead. "It was one of the waiters. Nobody recognized him." 10:14:42 PM Felix: Felix whispers to Celestine. "She was tied to both me and the bed." 10:16:03 PM Kate: Celestine: ... *oh.* 10:16:10 PM Kate: She hugs Felix suddenly. 10:16:33 PM Felix: ... it wasn't her. 10:16:37 PM Kate: A few of the women in the group are crying again. 10:16:48 PM Kate: Celestine: I'm *so* glad. 10:17:08 PM Felix: ... we still have a killer to find. 10:17:26 PM Kate: The priest looks baffled, and also, tired. He yawns. 10:17:30 PM Kate: Roll a D10! 10:17:50 PM Felix: ((6!)) 10:18:25 PM Kate: Some of the workmen are there too, and they look worried. One of them is talking to David in a hushed voice. 10:18:47 PM Kate: David suddenly roars, "THERE IS NO BLOODY CURSE!" 10:19:12 PM Kate: Everyone in the room flinches, except one of the servants, who drops a cup of tea, which smashes on the ground, loudly. 10:19:49 PM Felix: Felix rolls his eyes. "You know where the body was found, Cel?" 10:22:05 PM Kate: Celestine: In the room below yours. 10:22:32 PM Felix: I'm going to go check it out. 10:24:10 PM Kate: Celestine: All right, just... 10:24:24 PM Kate: Celestine: Just be careful. If it's not her, somebody's going around stabbing people. 10:24:29 PM Kate: Ariadne: If it's not who? 10:25:44 PM Felix: I don't know. Just thinking out loud. 10:25:52 PM Felix: Felix goes to the room in question! 10:27:57 PM Kate: He does indeed. 10:28:24 PM Kate: This time, the victim is a very old man, an Egyptian. Probably a *very* old waiter. 10:28:45 PM Felix: ((Killed in the same way?)) 10:29:26 PM Kate: Well, yes, and no. 10:29:42 PM Kate: This time he has a great big chef's knife sticking out of his heart, and doesn't seem to be stabbed nearly as messily as the past few. 10:29:54 PM Felix: Felix checks his mouth. 10:30:36 PM Kate: A piece of paper, well balled-up! 10:31:07 PM Felix: Felix opens it up. 10:32:17 PM Kate: ((Argh, this is frustrating. Hang on.)) 10:35:32 PM Kate: It's another hieroglyph--a water ripple. 10:35:34 PM Kate: Ren. 10:35:43 PM Kate: The name. 10:36:02 PM Kate: It was very important to ancient Egyptians that one's name might be preserved. 10:36:23 PM Kate: Ramses is actually rather lucky; as Felix saw, his name and image have both been preserved at Karnak. 10:36:42 PM Felix: ((So what do we have so far? Soul, Name.... what was the other one? Was it breath?)) 10:36:56 PM Kate: You have Ka, Sheut and Ren. 10:37:35 PM Kate: As Felix knows, because Taia told him so, there are five parts of a human soul. 10:37:47 PM Felix: ((Yeah.)) 10:37:55 PM Kate: Ka, Sheut, Ren, and then the Ib--the heart--and the ba, the selfness/personality. 10:40:40 PM Felix: Felix frowns. "Two more to go, then." 10:43:25 PM Kate: O'Malley: Two more what? 10:43:58 PM Kate: O'Malley: Say, where's the Countess? 10:45:18 PM Kate: David turns bright red all over again. 10:45:30 PM Kate: O'Malley: ... forget I asked. 10:45:44 PM Kate: Paul, to Celestine: Are you all right. 10:46:01 PM Kate: Celestine beams at him. "I'm *wonderful.* Except that poor waiter, how *awful.*" 10:46:41 PM Felix: ((Did they all follow me?)) 10:48:44 PM Kate: They did. 10:48:54 PM Kate: Mostly because Celestine did. 10:49:13 PM Kate: Paul and O'Malley just kinda trailed along after her like puppies, and David followed his brother. 10:49:18 PM Kate: David: What's that? 10:49:20 PM Felix: Well, according to the ancient egyptians, there are five parts to a soul, right? 10:49:36 PM Felix: Felix holds up the scrap of paper. 10:53:02 PM Kate: David: Yes, that's correct. ... that was in his mouth? 10:53:11 PM Kate: David: ... the first person to say the C-word.... 10:53:15 PM Felix: Felix nods. 10:53:33 PM Kate: O'Malley: ... maybe you're bein' too rational, son. 10:53:47 PM Kate: Paul: Someone is sabotaging this expedition, and I want to know who it is. 10:53:54 PM Kate: David: It's that-- 10:54:05 PM Kate: Paul: It is *not* a lady reporter, David, you're being absurd! 10:54:20 PM Kate: David: *I'm* absurd! You're the one who-- 10:54:39 PM Kate: He cuts himself off, and his tone shifts abruptly into a very reasonable, measured one. "This is getting us nowhere." 10:54:47 PM Kate: Celestine: Felix, what do you think? Is there a curse? 10:54:58 PM Kate: David: And is the Countess all right? 10:56:16 PM Felix: It's either a curse, or someone who wants us to think it's a curse. Practically speaking,t here's no difference. People are still dying around us. 10:57:45 PM Felix: The countess is fine. She had to take a sleeping pill to get to sleep last night. 10:59:07 PM Kate: O'Malley: I'm thinkin' about goin' home to Georgia. 10:59:13 PM Kate: Paul: You can't do that. 11:00:05 PM Felix: Felix looks around. Who's all in here? 11:01:25 PM Kate: Paul, David, O'Malley and Celestine. 11:01:38 PM Kate: You're missing Hilde, Ariadne, all the Egyptians and also the Countess. 11:02:56 PM Felix: Now. I have a question, and I need you all to answer honestly and not freak out. 11:06:27 PM Kate: Celestine: Yes? 11:07:00 PM Felix: Have any of you been having extraordinarily vivid dreams? 11:12:08 PM Kate: Celestine: Well... 11:12:14 PM Kate: O'Malley: What kind? 11:12:28 PM Kate: David and Paul both turn red. "*No.*" 11:13:00 PM Felix: About *Egypt*, boys. I keep dreaming I'm a prince named Ramses. 11:13:29 PM Kate: Celestine: ... Ariadne said she dreams about Egypt all the time. 11:15:51 PM Felix: These dreams are like I'm actually there. 11:17:29 PM Kate: Celestine: I've had some funny dreams... 11:17:35 PM Kate: Paul: I always dream of Egypt. 11:19:04 PM Kate: David: It's an occupational hazard. 11:19:15 PM Kate: Celestine: I don't ever remember my dreams. 11:21:04 PM Kate: O'Malley: I mostly been dreamin' 'bout gettin' stabbed. 11:21:18 PM Kate: O'Malley: You been havin' strange dreams, huh, son? 11:23:02 PM Felix: Yeah. REally vivid. I usually dream of places I've been. There's no.... story, to speak of. Not usually. But these... I'm this guy, Ramses, and it's like I really *am* this person. 11:23:38 PM Felix: Felix holds up the peace of paper. "I know this means Ren." 11:29:19 PM Kate: David frowns. 11:29:24 PM Kate: Celestine: How do you know? 11:29:37 PM Kate: ((He did take a rubbing of something, too.)) 11:29:43 PM Kate: Paul: He's right, though, it does. 11:32:08 PM Felix: I just know. 11:32:21 PM Felix: It's like I know what Ramses did. 11:32:31 PM Felix: Felix takes out the rubbing from last night! 11:32:51 PM Kate: He knows *exactly* what it means! Or at least he thinks so. 11:33:15 PM Kate: O'Malley: ... you been up to Karnak? Shoot, you young folks sure got a lotta energy. 11:33:24 PM Kate: Paul: You're not *that* much older than us. 11:33:38 PM Felix: Well, we went there last night after we left the cafe. 11:34:23 PM Kate: Celestine: And somebody else died there, too! 11:35:51 PM Kate: David: *What*? 11:36:35 PM Felix: Felix nods. "We found a dead body. Killed the same way." He pulls out the slip of paper he took from that one's mouth. 11:36:59 PM Kate: Paul: Clearly there are going to be five-- David: Why the *hell* didn't you tell us this before? 11:37:29 PM Kate: David stabs a finger at Celestine. "You thought your brother did it, didn't you!" 11:38:09 PM Kate: She turns chalk-white and actually stammers. "Well, I wasn't *sure,* and then I thought the Countess..." 11:40:27 PM Felix: We got seperated. 11:40:32 PM Felix: And yes. Two more. 11:40:50 PM Kate: David, through gritted teeth: Give me *one* good reason I shouldn't report you both to the police. 11:42:48 PM Felix: We didn't do it, and you *know* it. Why would we? SHould we have kicked in your door in the middle of the night? Or is that your exclusive perview. 11:43:42 PM Kate: David: I thought you *might* want to know about the *crazed murderer* running around stabbing people in the heart! Next time I'm sure we'll let you sleep, that is if you lot ever *do* sleep. 11:43:48 PM Kate: O'Malley: ... don't think I want to know. 11:46:10 PM Felix: We already knew, David, after poor Ali died. You want to turn us in, then go ahead. Turn in me, my sister, and your expedition's financier. 11:46:55 PM Felix: Whoever is doing this may very well just want this expedition to die, and you'll be helping them. 11:46:56 PM Kate: Paul: We're *not* doing that. 11:48:08 PM Kate: David: Why, because you're in love with her? She doesn't give a damn about you, Paul. If you want to lose everything because some high society twit has taken to stabbing people at ungodly times of day, don't expect me to follow you down. 11:48:45 PM Kate: Paul opens his mouth to shout back, but Celestine decks David hard enough to give him a bloody nose, and everyone goes quiet for a moment. 11:48:56 PM Felix: 'atta girl. 11:49:06 PM Kate: Celestine, haughtily: I am *not* a twit. 11:49:16 PM Kate: Someone clears a throat from the doorway. 11:49:43 PM Felix: Felix looks over! 11:50:36 PM Kate: It's the Countess, impeccably dressed in a pair of white silk men's pyjamas with a gauzy peignoir over them; she's holding a cigarette in a holder, but Felix notices it's not lit. 11:50:50 PM Kate: Countess: Pardon me, I should quite like to be told what is going on with *my* expedition. 11:51:18 PM Felix: Another killing. It happened last night. 11:51:45 PM Kate: She raises an eyebrow. "Interesting. And what has that to do with us." 11:52:08 PM Felix: It's the same as the others. Killed and with a piece of parchment shoved in the mouth. 11:52:39 PM Kate: Countess: And what is it to us if people kill each other? 11:53:38 PM Felix: Poeple are going to start noticing that our expedition is leaving bodies in its wake. 11:54:14 PM Kate: Countess: This is true. However, is arguing over it in the middle of the night going to solve the problem? 11:57:11 PM Felix: No. 11:58:20 PM Kate: Countess: Indeed. 11:58:46 PM Kate: She eyes everyone else; one by one, their eyes drop. "Go to bed. We will discuss it in the morning over breakfast, like civilized people." 11:58:52 PM Kate: No one moves. "Go. *Go.*" 11:59:38 PM Felix: Just go, people. AM Kate: Everyone leaves, silently. Celestine looks back at Felix, guiltily, and departs. AM Kate: The Countess practically flies over to Felix as soon as everyone is out the door, and squeezes him tightly. "I didn't do it. This time I didn't do it. I *know.*" AM Felix: Felix hugs her. "I know, you couldn't have." AM Kate: Countess: I feel so much better. AM Felix: Felix nods. "I tried to wake you, but you were pretty unwakeable." AM Kate: Countess: I had a good dream. AM Felix: What did you dream about? AM Kate: Countess: I'm not... sure. I think we were in a cave. AM Felix: ... I had the same dream. AM Kate: Countess: You were in mine. Was I in yours? AM Felix: I wasn't me. I was Ramses. You were Taia. AM Kate: Countess: I dreamed of you. AM Kate: Countess: You had no hair, but it was you. Dreams often do not make sense this way. AM Felix: It wasn't just a dream. It was something more. AM Kate: Countess: And what was it? AM Kate: She looks up at him, smiling a bit. AM Kate: Roll a D10! AM Felix: ((9!)) AM Kate: Grey eyes again. AM Felix: Your eyes changed color. AM Kate: Countess: You dreamed my eyes changed color? AM Felix: Felix looks for a mirror! AM Kate: There's one in the bathroom. AM Kate: Countess: They *do* change color with different lighting. Don't everyone's? AM Felix: Felix leads her into the bathroom! AM Kate: She goes, and peers into the mirror. They look bluer now. "... I don't see any difference." AM Felix: .... maybe I'm just seeing things. AM Kate: (( http://games.yahoo.com/photos/fall-games-guide-2013-1379711882-slideshow/ OOH! )) AM Kate: Countess: Does it matter, Felix? AM Felix: I don't know. AM Kate: Countess: We must either investigate who killed this man, or go to bed. AM Felix: I don't think we'll find anything. We didn't last time. AM Kate: Countess: Then what should we do? AM Felix: Let's go back to the room. AM Kate: She nods, and heads back to the bedroom, shucking her fluff-lined peignoir as she steps in. She looks tiny in those white silk pajamas, which cover everything and are clearly meant to be comfortable. AM Felix: Felix follows her! AM | Edited 12:42:35 AM Kate: Countess: And now? AM Kate: She's smiling a *lot.* AM Felix: You seem in a much better mood than you have been. AM Kate: Countess: ... I'm not a killer. At least... I have killed the people I have chosen to kill, and there have not been many of them. AM Kate: Countess: Three. Only three. AM Kate: Countess: Not four, not five, and not six. AM Felix: We have to be careful, though. There's still someone following us around and leaving these bodies. AM Kate: Countess: Yes. And it is not me, and it is not you, and we are not going mad. I have been hunted before. AM Kate: Countess: Anything is better than going mad. AM Felix: There's still some kind of supernatural force here, I think. AM Kate: She nods. AM Felix: Felix kisses her! AM Felix: ((Man, I'm like super exhausted all of a sudden.)) AM Kate: She kisses him back and drags him down into bed, if he lets her. AM Kate: It's getting increasingly harder to tell whether it's the Countess or Taia. AM Kate: ((This is probably a good stopping point.)) AM Felix: Felix lets her! Category:Mummy Game Category:Logs